Fushigi Yuugi: The Legend of Golden KyLin
by Sifradel
Summary: Previously Titled TUFGG! Lonely and hurt, he throws himself into a world he has bo idea of, and discovers...AU, OFC, RR Please!
1. Prologue

1_Hello, Sifradel here! This is my first Fushigi Yuugi fanfiction and I'm so excited I hope you readers enjoy this...feel free to leave me feedbacks and suggestions!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I only have the rights and ownership over the original characters, the original plotline, and whatever else by me in this story. SO NO STEALING!**_

**Fushigi Yuugi: The Legend of Golden Ky-Lin**

**Prologue**

**Somewhere else, sometime ago...**

The Emperor of the Universe lounged in his throne high up in Mount Taikyoku. His four children were away, and only a few Nyan Nyans were bouncing around happily. Speak of the devil, he thought, as a Nyan Nyan came skipping into the throne room. "Leave me alone, Nyan Nyan," Taiitsukun snapped peevishly. "But Taiitsukun," the little goddess whined, "Have you decided, about--" "ARGH! Thank you Nyan Nyan, how could I forget? I wonder what has gotten into me?" He shook his head and hurriedly rose from his seat. Gathering his flowing robes together and grumbling about his forgetfulness, he walked out of the throne room.

The Emperor and Nyan Nyan strode (well, in Nyan Nyan's case, skipped) down a corridor. Taiitsukun has not visited this walkway for ages. While Nyan Nyan chattered endlessly about some matter involving a cod and a monkey, the Emperor fell deep in thought. He wondered if he was doing the correct thing. _But I am the Emperor of the Universe_, he chided himself. _I of course know what I'm doing. _Yet, a small doubt lingered in his heart. He sincerely hoped he would not bring any more danger, sorrow, and pain into his world by doing what he was about to do. His brooding came to an abrupt halt when he noticed a set of doors blocking his way.

The chains and locks holding the doors shut slithered away at his command, and Taiitsukun was able to get a better look at the doors. His face held a solemn look as he regarded the beautiful carvings on the panels. They were no ordinary decorations. Rather, they depicted the ever-changing story of the universe. There was the heaven, luminous with stars. He saw himself so many years ago, forging the world with his powerful, sure hands. He remembered the creation and rearing of his four sons, Genbu, Byakko, Seiryuu, and Suzaku, who now served as Beast Gods of the four main countries. And of course, he remembered the dreadful battle with the demon lord Tenkou. Taiitsukun finally shook his head and came out of his reverie, putting his hands to the door. It was time to weave some new spins into the fabric of the universe.

The doors protested with deep, rattling groans as they opened. Taiitsukun entered the chamber, immediately heading towards something placed in the center of the chamber. It was a chest, small and plain, but he knew what terrible force was held within, because he himself had placed countless seals to restrain the contents under his control. _Ah_, he noticed, the chest was slightly shaking, as if it somehow sensed that he was coming. It was clever. It sensed his intent and waited anxiously, like a dog waiting for its master to throw a stick for him to fetch. With a small smile, he carefully lifted the lid of the container and dipped his hand in. When he felt that he had enough, he slowly pulled his hand back out and sealed the lid again. The chest would stay shut for many more years.

He now turned his attention to what he held in his hands. With his nimble fingers, he prodded, stroked, and molded the glimmering mass in his hands like a potter does to a ball of clay. When he felt satisfied with his work, he started speaking rapidly, weaving a series of spells so powerful, so dangerous, that only he can use them and get away unscathed. He still continued with the spells, raising his hand holding up the glimmering mass. Above Taiitsukun, bright sparks gathered and hovered like fireflies, crackling . Then the Emperor of Heavens, now visibly strained and sweating, rose to his full height and barked a single word. The little form in his hands were swallowed by tendrils of light. Then the chamber was sucked into a sudden darkness and the universe heard a fierce roar.

**Sometime later...**

Taiitsukun was on his knees. He hurriedly rose, and saw that he was still in the chamber. His face was lightly beaded with sweat, and his robes did not swirl around his frame so gracefully. Creation always took a bit out of him. It wasn't until he walked through the doors and summoned the chains and locks to seal them again did he notice a squirming, squeaking bundle in his arms. With an expression that could almost count as surprise, he gently rocked the bundle, making it coo and giggle this time. Nyan Nyan floated down to examine the bundle, slightly awed. "Taiitsukun, is this...?" A small hand flashed out, transforming into a small paw and then back.

The Emperor of Heavens smiled and shifted his child in his arms. "Yes," He whispered, experiencing the long-forgotten joy of being a parent after so many centuries. He gazed down at an amber eye peeking out from the folds of the swaddling cloth. "Welcome, little one!"


	2. Scroll 1

1**Fushigi Yuugi: The Legend of Golden Ky-Lin**

**Scroll I**

**Iwaki- Japan, Present**

The dying sun shone its feeble rays on a lone figure sitting in a room. A boy was hurrying to finish his homework, his books, notebooks, and pens all scattered messily over his desk. The stereo blared loudly in the background, belting out some popular American music. While nodding his head absentmindedly to "Beverly Hills" by a group called Weezer, he heard a shout from outside in the hallway. The boy turned off his music and stuck his head out his door.

"Did someone call me?" He muttered to himself and suddenly yelled in surprise when something cold and sticky struck his forehead. "Why, you–" "Gotcha!" A little boy nearly doubled over in peals of laughter and then scampered away quickly. The patter-patter of small feet could be heard moving down the stairs. Glaring after his little brother, Kyuusei felt his forehead and groaned in disgust when he discovered that he had a blob of green Silly Putty stuck to his forehead. Grumbling furiously, he rushed to his bathroom to wash the mess off his face.

When he arrived downstairs to tell his mother about the prank Ikkoku played on him, he found his mother in the kitchen, preparing dinner. He glanced toward the dining room and he noticed two extra settings. His stomach tightened as he vaguely realized who might be arriving soon. Swallowing his nervousness, he innocently asked, "Mom, do we have someone coming over for dinner?"

"Oh, it's you, Kyuusei! I was just about to call you down," Yasashii smiled as she looked at her son, tucking her hair behind her ears. Kyuusei studied his mother. Even though he thought his mother was already quite pretty with a willowy figure, long ebony hair, and almond-shaped eyes, there was something more to her this evening. He noticed that her face was glowing with excitement. A smile constantly lingered on her lips. _Oh Gods, she was even wearing some make-up._ Kyuusei now knew who was coming. _He _was coming.

He poked at his food while glaring at the man seated in front of him, Ogawa Takahashi, talking animatedly to Yasashii about one of his patients. It has been two years since his mother and Mr. Takahashi started, er, seeing each other. Kyu vaguely remembered his mother saying awhile ago that they were fellow colleagues while in college and medical school. He really didn't care whatever Mr. Takahashi was. He just wished his mom wouldn't be so smitten with him.

Mr. Takahashi was currently living in Tokyo with his little daughter, Hisou. Kyuusei glanced at the girl sitting next to his brother. He saw that she was calmly eating her dinner while his brother –he noticed with growing embarrassment– was wolfing down alarmingly large chunks of food. _That kid had an unbelievable appetite. _Hisou noticed his staring and looked up, startled. Kyuusei grinned and she smiled back. As much as Kyuusei disliked Mr. Takahashi, he did like Hisou. While Ikokku was loud and mischievous, Hisou was quiet and well-behaved. Ikokku liked her too, even though he teased her whenever she came visiting with her father.

Kyuusei was abruptly shaken from his thoughts by a loud laughter. His brother was entertaining Mr. Takahashi and mother with one of his ridiculous jokes. "Ah ha ha! Sea cucumber! Anemones Ah hah..." Mr. Takahashi chuckled, petting Ikokku gently on the head. Kyuusei coughed. Mr. Takahashi seldom came to eat; he instead took Kyu's mother out on dates to fantastic, expensive places. Kyuusei tried to be polite to him, but it was darn near impossible. Seeing Mr. Takahashi at ease did no good to his fraying nerves. It was too painful. One more hour and he would not bear it. _There must be a reason why he's here today, and I don't like it at all._

Yasashii was smiling along with Ogawa at Ikkoku's jokes when she noticed her elder son's expression. He looked a little uncomfortable, she could tell. He was obviously irritated at seeing Mr. Takahashi here, and Yasashii had a good reason why. She knew she ignored Kyuusei's discomfort all along, hoping that it would disappear with time. Now she knew that it never did, and probably never will. Once or twice, Kyuusei shot scathing looks at the man seated in front of him. She cringed with growing distress and laughed perhaps too loudly. _I hope tonight's dinner isn't a bad idea. _She was no longer sure about going through with the plan. But Ogawa...she must go on._ What can I do to make Kyuusei like Mr. Takahashi? _

Ogawa felt a gentle nudge. Reaching to the left under the pretense of grabbing the soy sauce bottle, he glanced at Yasashii, seeing her nod slightly. He understood. Yasashii was doing a brave thing tonight, for sure. He knew that he probably didn't have the guts to do what she was about to do...

Hisou heard a dry cough. Swinging her long curtain of dark-brown hair back, she looked up. She noticed Ms. Satou's pale visage right away. She looked nervous, as if words were waiting to struggle free out of her mouth. _I hope it was okay for me and Daddy to come over for dinner today. I know it's unusual, we rarely visit the Satous. _Just as she was about to ask Ms. Satou if everything was alright, Ms. Satou found the strength to speak.

"Kyuusei, Iko-kun, you must be wondering why Mr. Takahashi joined us for dinner tonight. And I won't keep you curious any longer...You see, Mother has been very sad and lonely since, well you know...but the point is, I think it's time to move on... I know your father would want me to... I've been spending a lot of time with Mr. Takahashi here...and well, we decided it'd be wonderful if we marry. That way, you can have a new father and Hisou has a new mother."

Silence.

Kyuusei sputtered and tried to speak, "I cannot believe you! What about–!" But his angry words were drowned out by Ikkoku's happy yelp, "Yay, I like Mr. Takahashi! So are we going to live together here? Is Hisou gonna come to school with me? Are we having a fancy party?" "Well, actually, Mr. Takahashi will be helping us move to Tokyo to live with him and Hisou. And I don't think we'll be having a big rendezvous, a small ceremony perhaps..." Mrs. Satou spoke slowly. Kyuusei groaned. "Mom, please tell me we're not leaving Iwaki! This is my home," he argued with her. "Kyu, please! You'll love Tokyo. It's a good place for you. You'll easily make friends, the schools are great, and oh, please Kyuusei, you'd need this as much as I do!" His mother pleaded, reaching out to grasp his hand. Kyuusei was about to make up some spiteful remark, but the sorrow in his mother's eye made him falter. He just couldn't do it. His eyes blurring, he stood up and asked to be excused and ran to his room. Slowly closing the door and locking it, he sat on his bed. Could he live in Tokyo? What did a small town-boy knew anything about big metropolises? Why was he letting Mr. Takahashi win his mother?

The encroaching night wrapped the boy in gloom.


End file.
